Life's Complications
by Vegetas Vixen -reboot
Summary: Continuation of Love's Complications - written years ago, please be kind with the reviews. Vegeta and Pan struggle with the consequences of their decision to be together.


I do not own any of the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragon Ball Super or that god awful Dragonball GT, nor do I own any of the characters, all of these rights belong to the brilliant Akira Toriyama, and Toei.

Babies?

Pan tossed in her sleep as she experienced yet another surreal dream. The problem was that it really wasn't really a dream. Since creating the bond with Vegeta she frequently relived his past in her sleep and tonight sadly was no different.

The warm breeze brushed through the curtains and swept across the room, rustling some loose papers on the bedside table. The salty scent of the ocean filled the room. The rhythmic sound of the ocean crashing onto the shore was comforting, unchanging in its natural course. Only the soft sound of deep, relaxed breathing could be heard; that of a person who is peacefully unconscious, was still audible above the waves.

Pan however was caught in her memory dream, oblivious to the real world. She could smell, hear and see the desert around her. The hot sun beat down her from above. She could feel the wind blowing the dust and debris in a sudden updraft.

She turned to the right as she saw Krillin. He was much younger than the man she knew now, and he had no hair. He was desperately clinging to Android 18, but she was unconscious, and she was covered in a translucent yellow substance. He was looking off to the side with a horrified look on his face. Pure terror. In fact so was Yamcha, Piccolo, well everyone was, even her younger father. He was just a child, yet he was an ascended Super Saiyan. He was transformed beyond the usual form of Super Saiyan. It was evident from the blue flashes of electricity emanating from his body.

Gohan was strong, even at this age. He must have been eleven or even twelve. Pan could tell that he was deeply exhausted. He had been in a fierce battle a few moments ago. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in the tell-tale signs of battle. She could hear laughing, but she ignored it, for now she was just coming to terms with the scene unfolding before her. She slowly she turned herself around to glance at what the others were staring at with the terrible grimaces on their faces, and the fear in their eyes.

It was Trunks. Yet it wasn't the Trunks that she had grown up with. It must have been the Trunks from the future, who came to warn the others about the Androids. But something wasn't right. He had no ki. He wasn't moving. Pan gasped as she saw the hole through his chest. The hideous laughter began to overcome all other sound.

Pan turned away to catch a glimpse of the owner of the laughter. She was furious. Up in the sky was the hideous creature. A tall imposing creature, white and green and she could sense his extreme power. He had no evidence of fighting fatigue, he was completely heeled. Goku was nowhere to be seen. Pan remembered being told about this event when she was younger. She knew Goku had been killed.

"How could I let this happen to my son? He has sacrificed everything for me, and I have done nothing but ignore him. I won't give up on him, there's still time to change things! Cell has crossed me for the last time! He has tricked me in battle, mocked my Saiyan ancestry, but this, this time he's gone too far! He will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to my son!" Pan screamed in her dream.

She couldn't control herself as she turned Super Saiyan and launched at the creature with all of her force, which was no match for her enemy. She screamed in anger as she fired at the creature.

"Pan," she heard a voice in the distance. She felt herself being rocked.

"Pan, wake up," he tried to rouse her. Her eyes flew open in surprise. It wasn't real, none of it was real. She felt Vegeta wipe some of the perspiration from her brow. She looked up into his tried, yet concerned eyes, as she sighed.

"Another memory," she whispered, although for what reason she was unsure. He knew what was happening. It had been happening for months. He gathered her closer to him, in an attempt to calm her shaking. She was still breathing heavily. "Why does it keep happening?" she asked him frustrated.

"I don't know," Vegeta answered her honestly. "I haven't had one memory since we bonded, and yet my memories seem to haunt you on a regular basis," he continued.

"I guess my life just isn't as exciting," Pan tried to joke. Vegeta stroked her hair as she rolled over to get comfortable again.

"You shouldn't lie like that," Vegeta changed the subject. Pan grumbled under her breath as she turned around to lie on her back. All her life, she was most comfortable sleeping on her stomach, but she couldn't do that anymore. She sighed as she rubbed her large belly.

Pan was now five months pregnant.

"I know, I know," She groaned annoyed. She gently stroked her stomach lovingly, before turning her head to look at Vegeta. He smiled as he placed his own hand on her stomach. She finally sighed relaxed. She could feel the tiny person inside her begin to roll over toward its father. She smiled happily as she felt it. "It likes you," Pan sighed again. She was tired. She hadn't gotten very much sleep lately.

"Well I am the father," Vegeta smirked, before stroking some hair from her forehead and kissing her softly. He could see what this pregnancy was doing to her. She had become weak, and she was exhausted. The usually active woman was now seen most often sitting on the chair on the verandah watching the tide, or lying in here on the bed.

The first few months she was fine. Just her usual self, but after the third month had passed, her energy and vitality had waned. Her face was drawn, and she had become an almost permanent shade of white. She constantly ate, and yet she seemed so frail. No matter how much she ate, she never appeared to be putting on weight. That said, her stomach was large. The baby was taking all of the nutrients, and leaving her none.

Vegeta thought it very strange. He had watched Bulma carry his other two offspring, and although she was always exhausted, it was nowhere near as difficult for her. Even Videl he had seen a few times during her pregnancy with Pan, and she seemed to cope well.

Perhaps it's the strength of the child inside that makes the difference. Although Bra had caused Bulma as much trouble as Trunks had, and she was weak. This didn't make any sense. He concentrated on the child inside Pan closely. He couldn't bear watching Pan fading away.

He suddenly withdrew his hand in shock, as if he had been burned.

Pan jumped at the sudden surprise.

"Vegeta?" She asked concerned. Vegeta had gone pale as he couldn't take his eyes of her belly.

"Vegeta?" She shoved him worriedly, trying to break him from this trance. He slowly turned to face her.

It made sense now. Why she was so exhausted, why she was weak, why she was fading away before his eyes.

"There's two," he stumbled on his own words. Pan bolted upright against the bed rest. She sat uncomfortably as she looked to Vegeta.

"Two? I'm having twins?" Pan whispered. He nodded as he placed his hand back on her stomach. Her hands also immediately gripped her belly. "How do you know? How can you be sure?" She desperately wanted answers; she couldn't feel anything, whereas he seemed to be able to. She didn't want to panic if there was no need too.

"There are two ki signatures," he answered as he concentrated. He moved his hand gently from side to side.

"How do you know it's not the baby and me that you're feeling?" Pan questioned. As soon as she finished she knew that Vegeta wouldn't be wrong about this. He looked at her confused.

"You know that's not it," He told her sternly. She nodded.

"Two babies? We didn't know if we could handle one, now there's two," Pan sighed. She began to shake with worry. Vegeta pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"We can manage two," He reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She was still unsure if they could handle this. Look at where they were living. An old shack of a house in the middle of nowhere. The ground was still a little gritty under your feet, despite there best efforts to rid the place of sand. Was this really a place to bring up children? The main bedroom still had all of its windows, but the other rooms were without some. They had to be boarded up. There were only two bedrooms, so the twins would have to share the other one. Although this was not an immediately issue, only when they were older would such a thing become a problem.

"Yes," He answered again.

"Okay then," Pan tried to sound optimistic. She looked up at Vegeta and kissed him. "Do you if it's boys or girls?" She smiled again weakly. She had to stay positive for all of their sakes. He placed his hands on her again as she watched his face change to a mask of concentration.

"One signature is quite a bit stronger than the other," he told her after a few moments, while his eyesight remained on her belly. Pan became concerned.

"Does that mean that one's not well?" She asked seriously. He shook his head.

"I think it just means that there's one of each," he reassured her.

"One girl and one boy," she sighed happily. "But hey, I take offense to that!"

Vegeta smirked. "I never implied that the female was the weaker child," Vegeta mocked.

He held her again after she lay herself back down on the bed somewhat more relaxed. She placed her hands on her stomach as she thought about her babies.

"We can name one each," she yawned. She was becoming tired again. He nodded as he placed his hands on top of her own. "But we aren't calling _him_ Vegeta," she laughed to herself. Vegeta sighed.

"In that case, could I name the girl?" He asked for her permission. Pan was surprised that he wanted to name her and not his son. It was evident from spending all that time at Capsule Corp over the years that he favored his son. He was the one who trained, he was the one who would carry on the male line, and if they were to be on Planet Vegeta, he would be the one to succeed the throne. So why now would he take such an interest in his daughter.

"Of course you can. She's your daughter," Pan smiled weakly. "What would you call her?" Pan was interested in what name he would bestow on their daughter. It seemed important to him, and she was keen to find out why.

"Vega," he pronounced it slowly for her. Pan thought it over in her mind. It was a sweet name.

"Well you managed to get your name in there," Pan laughed lightly. "Well kind of," she smiled. He grunted to himself.

"It was my mother's name. And my grandmother's name, and so on down the royal line. It's the name of a Saiyan queen. Any women who married the prince would take on that name. It always remained King Vegeta and his Queen, Vega," He explained the reason behind his choice. He obviously felt a connection to the name.

"That's so sweet. Its perfect," Pan smiled lovingly. She reached over and kissed him tenderly.

"Your turn," he pushed her. Pan's face screwed up in concentration. Vegeta watched her thoughtfully. How would she name their son?

"Okay, well you named her after your mother, so there is history in the name. It's also a Saiyan name. He should have a Saiyan name too," she started her reasoning. "I don't know many Saiyan names. What was my great grandfather's name again?" Pan questioned him trying to find some ideas.

"Bardock," Vegeta put it simply. He wasn't impressed.

"No, that's not right," She wasn't impressed either, as Vegeta sighed in relief.

"Oh my Dende, I've got it," she turned to face him, ready to watch his reaction. "A Saiyan name, with history and meaning. A strong name," she prepared him.

"Yes?" he wasn't overwhelmed with the build up.

"Kakkorot," Pan smiled. His face fell somewhat. He couldn't help his reaction. His rival for as long as he could remember. A man who he had strove to beat in strength for most of his adult life. The clown. She watched his reaction carefully and she realized he wasn't happy.

"Hear me out, Vegeta. It's a Saiyan name, and he's one of the strongest warriors in the universe. He was the first Super Saiyan in over two millennia. He's my grandfather. Please," Pan begged. She knew that it was hard for him to take in. She knew that there was no love lost between to the two older warriors.

"Seriously, I know you're not his biggest fan, but without him, where would you be? He pushed you, beyond your limits, to be better than him. And through all of that, everything you have both been through, he is your ally, and maybe at a push, you would call him a friend…?"

Vegeta wasn't impressed with the mention of the word "friend", but he could see her point. He watched as she began to look hurt while he hesistated in his response. He knew that she loved her grandfather. She was his number one fan. When he had died all those years ago, she was heartbroken. She didn't want to train for weeks. She remained bedridden. When he thought about the idea more, he realized that Kakkorot had saved his life on several occasions, not to mention saving this planet. And she was right, if Kakkorot wasn't around, then there would be no Pan. He felt himself slowly warming to the idea. After all, she had agreed to the name he picked for their daughter.

"When you put it like that, I guess…I guess it's satisfactory," he said begrundgingly. He didn't mean to break her spirits. That was something she didn't need right now.

"Really?" she wanted to reinforce the truth. He nodded. "Oh thank you," she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Of course it means you can't call grandpa Kakkorot anymore. You will have to call him Goku like everyone else," Pan warned him.

"Yes," he grunted.

"I mean it, Vegeta," she told him sternly.

"Yes I know, I will try," he growled.

"You better," she punched him playfully, before cringing at the pain.

She was so weak. Usually a simple punch was nothing to her. A mere tickle. But the state she was in over this pregnancy partnered with the fact that he was so strong, the punch had caused her severe pain. Vegeta held out her hand as he watched it slowly turned the usual bluish-purple color in front of his eyes. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Vegeta, I'm going to get my strength back right?" Pan asked suddenly, fearfully. She was aware of her sudden loss of strength during this pregnancy and she was afraid she would never get it back. That she would never be able to train or fight again.

"I suppose you will. It's just because you're carrying these infants. You are sustaining them while they grow. They are sapping all of your nutrients and your strength too. Once you have given birth you should return to normal. Probably not right away, but you will," he soothed her.

"Would you still love me if I didn't regain my former strength?" She felt pathetic and vulnerable in her current state. He looked at her hurt. How could she think such a thing? She was still the person he fell for. She was still the person he had watched grow. She was the mother of his children. His love would never come into question. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and nothing was going to change that.

"Of course I would. Nothing would change between us. You would still remain the same person," he kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't be the same person though, would I? All we ever did was train together, that's how we fell in love," Pan was getting upset, and it just made her feel more weak and undesirable. She tossed of the blankets off herself, now wide awake. She didn't look at Vegeta as she grabbed her dressing gown and walked out of the room.

She wrapped herself up tightly and walked outside. The stars were glistening on the surface of the water. She walked to the waters edge slowly, as she let the soft waves gently run over her bare feet. A small gust caught her hair and tossed it to the side. She sighed painfully as she began to weep.

Look at what her life had become. She was pregnant, and with not one child, but two. She lived in a shack that could collapse at any moment. She had no money. She had no one but herself and Vegeta. She wasn't even sure how long she would have him. How could she have let this happen? But how could she not have let this happen? She had wanted Vegeta for as long as she could remember, so how could she be complaining now? She really did have what she always wanted.

She was so weak now though. She looked at her hands in the glow of the moon. She could see the veins in her hands clearly. She was so pale and frail. She felt stretched. These babies were taking everything from her, and she was only half way through her pregnancy. How was she going to survive this? How would her babies survive? Pan began to cry to herself out of pure exhaustion and desperation.

Please review!


End file.
